hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cougar's Battle 8: Raiden VS Prof. Perry
MKX_Raiden.jpg|Raiden. VS.jpg Wanted_Prof._Perri.jpg|Professor Perry. Description Mortal Kombat''s God of Thunda VS ''RDR's minor antagonist with supernatural Joker-like powers. For more information about the combatants see their biographies below. Character Biographies Raiden Raiden is the eternal God of Thunder, former protector of Earth, and arguably one of the most powerful characters in all of Mortal Kombat series. After the second defeat of Shinnok, he ascended to the status of an Elder God. Being a god, he possesses many supernatural abilities, such as the ability to teleport, control lightning, electricity and fly. As a god, he is used to thinking in terms of eternity rather than normal human lifespans, and so he has a radically different outlook on life. Raiden became one of Earth’s protectors in the early days of the planet and was forced to defend it from Shinnok, a power-hungry evil Elder God. The war threatened to rip apart Earth itself and one of its native races at the time, the Saurians, were almost wiped out and forced to move to another planet called Zaterra. Raiden eventually defeated Shinnok and banished his foe to Never Never Land and hid the amulet in the Temple of Elements, which he built in Nepal, and selected four gods to guard it, the gods of fire, earth, water, and wind. Prof. Perry Perry is always trying to recruit wayward youths, misfits, and freaks into his circus. Preston O'Leary, the much-loved owner of O'Leary's Travelling Circus and Carnival Show, was killed shortly before 1887's events, along with most of his performers, when the tent in which they slept caught fire outside of Black Town. Due to a lack of manpower and evidence, lawmen were not available to investigate thoroughly. Perry and Lightning LaRouche were believed to be the men responsible. Professor Perry, the new leader and ringmaster of the circus, and inventor of Perry's Miracle Elixir has even volunteered to organise the clean-up efforts. Perry stated: "The show must go on!" The leader of the psychotic circus which includes Pig Josh, Professor Perry was a twisted man indeed, being considered "The Joker of the West". His best achievement as a mad scientist is his "Miracle Elixir" that allows him to regenerate health despite being shot at by Jack Swift multiple times as well as to teleport. This Miracle Elixir is actually poisonous to everyone else other than Perry, as his body is somehow immune to toxic. Interlude (Raiden's Sky Temple, China, 6:12 PM 11 August, 2018.) *Master Chang comes into Raiden's top room and hands him the envelope saying that Billy Cougar wants to see him and Prof. Perry fight in combat* Raiden: A fight in combat with the mad circus magician Perry? Chang: Yes. You can stand up to that fool! He is a poison to Earth anyway! Raiden: Yes. The worst scum of humanity there can be. Where is the fight taking place? Chang: In hills, at Fallen Creek. But, pls, step through your portal in the floor below and you will see. You can defeat him, Lord Raiden. Raiden: K. And I know. (Raiden goes trough the portal to come to the location where the fight will be taking place.) (Carnival Outpost, Cholla Hills, Texas, 6:22 PM same date.) A midget clown: *Brings the envelope of the fight to Perry* Perry: Muahahaha! A God wishes to challenge me? I am a God myself! (Perry, his clowns and Gordon Fowler laugh like mad) Asada: Hahahahaha, orale! You go this, Perry. Perry: I know! Raiden, the God of Thunder is a weakling! Everyone is compared to me! Fidgit: You'll got him! You'll got him! Huahahahae! Perry: Well, then. Now I must leave! Do not wish me luck. I don't need it! Hiya! (He teleports away and while doing so, injures Asada and two of his clowns with his acid teleport) *Perry and Raiden meet up in Fallen Creek, some metres away from each other* Perry: Raiden! I'm the Joker of the West! You will have no chance against me even if you are a god! Raiden: Arrogance will be your undoing! I will purge the Earth of scum like you. Perry: Good luck. Death Battle Raiden starts shooting lighting balls or bolts at Perry, who teleports away on top of a strong tree branch. Perry taunts Raiden and starts throwing mushroom oil (his special elixir) at him which stunts Raiden before he can do anything. Perry continues his attack by shooting at Raiden with his Inquisitor in the head, with Raiden beginning to bleed out. Finally, Raiden is able to teleport behind Perry on the tree however, due to their weight, the branch breaks and both, Perry and Raiden fall down into the snow. Perry crawls out of it while Raiden flies up from it with his god powers and starts shooting more bolts at Perry who dodges all of them carefully. Raiden then starts to shock Perry with his electricity for a while but Perry is just able to push the trigger of his gun, therefore shooting Raiden in the shoulder, causing him to drop Perry down in the snow. The Professor, all wounded and burned from Raiden's electrical powers, gets back up, reloads his Inquisitor and as Raiden levitates down to the ground, shoots him with it only for him to block it with an electrical shield. Lastly, Perry teleports behind Raiden and takes a sip from his mushroom oil which he then spits all out on Raiden from his backside. As Raiden is struggling to get the liquid off of him and is charging up, Perry melee attacks him and again shoots him in the head. Raiden gets knocked on the ground and Perry throws another mushroom oil elixir at him, poisoning him up even more. Raiden struggles on the ground and at the last minute shoots another energy bolt at Perry, which knocks him out on the ground. After a couple of minutes, both combatants get up, all injured and at the brink of death. Perry, fires a last shoot at the Thunder God before he can even retaliate and Raiden falls down on the ground, dead. Perry wins and after awhile, seeing Raiden has not gotten up, teleports to another of his hideouts, Widow's Palace. Results (Daddy Prof. Perry defeats Raiden and meets up with his circus crew at the Palace) *Clowns and acrobats start cheering like mad* Fidgit: We knew you'd win, boss. Did he hurt you much? *Perry sits down, injured* Prof: A little. I'll shake it off, tho. Nuffin a good o' Miracle Elixir can't fix, right bois? *Perry's circus nods their heads down like the slaves that they are* (Back at Raiden's Sky Temple, a couple of monks and Chang meet up at one of the dojo rooms) Chang: It's sad news: Raiden lost against Perry. I would never have thought it possible. Who will protect our little Earth now? Monk: Well, he isn't literally dead. He is a God. He will... come back. Chang: Yes, I know. But it's shameful to think he lost to someone from 1880's and a human for God's sake! Monk: Clam down, Master: Maybe they will have a rematch. Chang: Nothing can change the fact he lost the first round. We can just all be embarrassed of ourselves. Perry_with_snake_oil.jpg|The winner is Prof. Perry! The winner's theme song Category:Death Battles Category:Cougar's Battles